Retailers face a difficult task when attempting to establish prices for the products and/or services that they offer. The task involves balancing a seemingly set of opposing factors, such as trying to attain a profitable and rational mix of prices that will generate revenue and profit while maintaining a competitive price position. The task is made even more difficult if the retailers are confronted with many products that have to be priced.